


Old Friends

by jalpari



Series: Linzin through the seasons [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Part two of a series of one shots that fill gaps in the canon. Set during the incidents of Season 1 - Turning the Tides. Korra escaped Tarrlok and revealed all his secrets to the gang. Tenzin is worried about the safety of his family - the last air benders. The scene occurs the day after Tenzin and Lin reconnect when she resigns. One shot with Linzin overtones.





	Old Friends

The previous day's struggle to find Korra had been long and excruciating. The added memory of seeing Lin broken, hurt, and at a new low had unsettled his emotions further. Atop Oogi, he flew into Air Temple island in the silent soothing winds of the night. Seeing his family, as they slept all huddled together in one bed, had helped a little but there was too much playing on his mind. After consoling them and taking a few hours to rest and regroup, Tenzin's restlessness returned.

Pacing in the courtyard, his thoughts kept stumbling over the muddled words he was trying to put together to approach Lin with a request. But before he could find the right ones, Lin walked into the courtyard.

"Lin…I…I…I need to ask you a favor", his unsure words spilled out, "It would mean the world to me…but i know it could be a potentially awkward situation…furthermore…"

"Spit it out already", Lin groaned.

With an inhale, Tenzin asked her for his favor.

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

Her mind jumped at the words. She had sought him out to thank him properly for the previous night. She had been so caught up in her efforts to maintain her composure and keep her wits about her, that she had failed to acknowledge the actions of an old friend. It had been unexpected, the way Tenzin had pushed aside any concerns from their past and present, and shown up at her door. But after he left, she had silently thanked him and felt grateful. That gesture had meant more to her than she would care to admit. It was time to return the favor.

Much to his surprise, Lin gently placed a hand on his shoulder and in an understanding soothing voice granted him his wish.

"Of course I will, _old friend_."

Before he could respond, they heard footsteps approaching. On a reflex, Lin withdrew her hand. It was Pema.

"I didn't realize you two were out here."

Something in her voice betrayed her discomfort. Much to his own bewilderment, Tenzin felt flustered and awkward, although he couldn't understand why.

"Pema! Yes…uhh…yes…Lin has agreed to help out over here and keep an eye on things while I'm away."

Pema watched him closely but eventually walked over, smiling with a fixed gaze on Lin who returned to her usual blank expression.

Tenzin began walking away as Pema continued talking to Lin cheerfully but with a hint of sarcasm, thanking her, leading her back to the house, describing all that needed to be done. He couldn't understand why his heart had jumped for a fleeting moment on seeing Pema. Why had he felt as if a private moment had been intruded upon.

He jumped onto Oogi with a burst of wind and looked back as Lin followed Pema, holding Meelo by her metal whip. A smile escaped his lips.

"This is not what I signed on for!" he could hear scream.

"Thank you, Lin!"

As he took the reins in his hands, his thoughts went back to Lin's apartment. Lin's pain. The short time he had been there had felt familiar yet strange. He realized it had been the first time since their separation that they had been alone, so close, even intimate in a way.

The mere memory stirred something inside him, tugging at old strings, bonds of friendship. Yes, that was all it was. Nostalgia and happiness at having his friend back, at least to an extent. But as he flew off to the city, he still hadn't been able to answer the question - why did he feel guilty.


End file.
